


Доброе утро

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Доброе утро

— Да-а-арин... Дарин, вставай... — шепчет Ворон, склоняясь над спящим.

Он улыбается.

Стоило отдать трон за возможность каждое утро смотреть на этого невозможного человека, умеющего вольготно устроиться на узкой армейской койке, и будить его самолично.

— Ещё чуть-чуть... — жалобно стонет грозный капитан.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Ворон и принимается покрывать тело любимого поцелуями, попутно избавляя от одеяла. Он накрывает пах Дарина рукой и, тихо смеясь, мурлычет: — Доброе утро.


End file.
